


Jailbreak

by Shanoodle



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanoodle/pseuds/Shanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two days of waiting, Paula has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbreak

Two days. Two days since those creeps stuck me in this place. And I’m no closer to getting out. I sent Ness another message last night, but I can’t be sure if he even heard it. All I’ve done – all I I’m able to do – is talk to my teddy bear and scratch marks into the logs that form the walls of my cell.

I still remember the look on that chubby kid’s face when he shoved me in here. Breathing hard, smirking at me, licking his mouth. I couldn’t see his eyes behind the hair, but if he were to come in later and tell me how nice I’d look without a dress, I’d probably imagine that face on him. And it makes me gag thinking about it.

I know Mom taught me to understand people, but that’s the problem; I understand my kidnappers and I still want to freeze them to death. Nobody takes the color blue and makes a whole religion around it without something terrible at work; I understand that, but it doesn’t change the fact that the Happyists kidnapped me and had a twelve year-old pig help them. And it doesn’t change the fact that they’ll probably brainwash or kill me within the next week, if I even stay here that long.

Sunlight shines from a window high above me. Too high for jumping to. But I might be able to climb the wall if the grooves run deep enough. I get up, stand as tall as I can, and dig my fingers into the highest one I can reach. But only the tips make it in, and when I pull myself up, they slip back out. Growling, I jump up and hang on one of the grooves, but hardly a second later, I slip off that too.

If I can’t reach the window, I don’t have a chance. My powers won’t matter here – all I know is how to freeze things. The only hope I have is melting the bars.

Maybe, if I can think hard enough, I can do just that.

I scoot close to the bars and extend my palms toward them – just a few inches form touching the metal. Taking a breath, I shut my eyes and imagine flames hotter than a summer day in the desert forming around my hands.

My head throbs. I bite my lip. I can’t be interrupted. Not now. Escape’s too important. My mind and body will have to handle it. Despite the pain, I keep picturing fire hot enough to make metal into soup and push every other thought aside.

Drops of sweat start sliding down my forehead. I can hear the fire crackling around my hands, but it’s not enough. It has to be hotter, or I’ll never break out.

I clench my teeth. Skin burns now. Can’t stop though. I keep concentrating – gathering power. The flames roar. Blue light seeps into the cracks between my eyelids. Every part of me burns. It’s still not enough.

Soon, the blue light turns to white. My legs shake. My mind itself feels like it’s burning. I can’t feel my hands. Air turns thin; I inhale but only breathe heat. The power’s not quite enough, but it’ll have to do. I lurch forward, opening my eyes, and launch a white fireball the size of a crate forward.

Before I can even blink, the attack disintegrates the bars, tears a hole through the wall on the other end, and explodes in a flash of light against the face of a hill outside. Smaller fires litter the cabin now, and bits and pieces of the roof crash onto the floor.

Panting, I wobble out of the cell. The world tilts from side to side. But I focus ahead, walking through the fires. I don’t feel anything but a tingling sensation on my palms.

Eventually, I step outside. Heat fills the air, but it isn’t as intense, and feeling returns to every part of my body except for my hands. I don’t look at them.

Once I’m out of the cabin’s yard, I collapse. A large fire burns from the hill ahead, sending remnants of grass crumbling to the ground. I turn my head toward a cave south of the cabin. My eyelids inch downward, but before they close, I see a boy in a striped shirt run out of it.

 _I’m free,_  I think, and the world fades away.


End file.
